pokemonfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Capitulo 1: Reborn
Este es el primer capitulo de Bleach: White on Black. Sinopsis Kurosaki Ichigo fue golpeado por un enorme puño de lo que parecía ser de un gran monstruo, una criatura enmascarada bípeda de 3 metros de altura con forma humanoide. El crujido de los huesos podría ser oído acompañado por su fuerte grito. Él golpea el suelo, chocando con él varias veces antes de detenerse, completamente golpeado por un golpe, pero no dispuesto a darse por vencido. En construcción... En lo más profundo y oscuro del desolado Bosque Menos un gran pilar de luz de color carmesí había emergido entre la oscuridad iluminando todo cuanto se ponía en frente. Dentro de esa luz había un hollow. La luz que había formado la columna se había disipado para revelar a la criatura. Esta criatura no tenía demasiada forma humanoide ya que debido a su complexión tan delgada le daba la apariencia de una columna. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente cubierto por una extensa túnica hecha jirones que cubría incluso los brazos y las piernas dejando al descubierto sus pies blancos. Tenía un collar de púas alrededor del cuello y un agujero perforado también por el cuello. Su cara era de color blanco cuya apariencia recordaba bastante a una máscara de disfraz. También tenía ojos, nariz puntiaguda y boca con dientes afilados. Esta criatura era un Menos Grande de clase Gillian. Sin embargo, este era diferente al resto. Normalmente, un Gillian era simplemente una figura de color negro oscuro y su cara/máscara era totalmente de color blanco como los huesos sin ningún otra característica colorida en ella. En cambio, este Gillian era totalmente de color blanco como los huesos, lo único que sería motivo de interés, pero las diferencias no se detuvieron allí. Su cara/máscara también era igualmente blanca con unas características únicas como casi teniendo forma de calavera humana con la mandíbula inferior un poco alargada por lo que se podía ver una fila de dientes en cada mandíbula chocando entre si. Tenia 2 franjas verticales rojas que caían desde su frente, atravesando los parpados y terminaban hasta la parte de abajo de la mandíbula inferior, que junto a la línea de dientes, le daban una apariencia bastante salvaje e intimidante. Tampoco tenía nariz discernible, un rasgo definido en la mayoría de los Gillians. Y por último, y no menos importante, 2 cuernos curvados hacia adelante le sobresalen en cada lado de la cabeza dándole una apariencia un poco más amenazante. Con la luz totalmente disipada, el Gillian blanco recién nacido abrió los ojos por primera vez en este mundo y más tarde lanzo un chillido primigenio que se escucho por los alrededores. Entonces, entre la oscuridad, apareció otro Gillian pero normal (de color negro) acercándose hacia él. El Gillian blanco lo miro con aparente curiosidad mientras el otro se iba acercando cada vez más. Cuando se acerco lo suficiente lo máximo que pudo ver fue un destello blanco antes de que este cayera repentinamente al suelo con un trozo de carne faltando en su cuello. La misma ocurrencia varias veces hasta que el único que quedaba en pie fue el Gillian blanco. "¿Qué esta ocurriendo aquí?" pregunto una voz exigente. El Gillian bajo la mirada al oír que la voz venía desde abajo y vio a un hollow más pequeño que él pero 2 veces más alto que un humano. Este lo miraba con curiosidad. “'Vaya, vaya esta es la primera vez que veo un Gillian como tú. Por la forma que reaccionaste al escuchar mi voz, deduzco que eren un tipo pensador, sin embargo nunca había visto un Gillian de un color tan diferente como el tuyo. Por no mencionar… esos cuernos.'” hablo el Adjuchas al examinar las características distintivas del hollow blanco. El Gillian blanco solo ladeo la cabeza, mostrando al menos cierto nivel de compresión. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero todo lo que salió fue otro chillido, este fue mucho más intimidante que el anterior y el de los otros Gillians que todavía los rodeaban. El Adjuchas solo se río entre dientes. “'No te moleste en intentarlo, dudo que puedas. Tal vez debería devorarte para que finalmente llegue a ser un Vasto Lorde, pero necesito tu ayuda por ahora. Sígueme.'” La orden sonó, y cada uno de los otros Gillians se le acercó mientras él giraba y caminaba, sin embargo el Gillian blanco no hizo nada por el estilo, su cabeza amartillada permaneció como tal, y lo que parecía ser una sospecha en sus ojos. El Adjuchas se volvió hacia él, sorprendido por su resistencia. “'No te preocupes. Soy el Guardián del Bosque Menos. Soy más honorable que el resto de los hollows, y te doy mi palabra de que esto es lo mejor para ti. Estoy tratando de protegerte de los Shinigamis.'" “Proteger” “Shinigamis” aquellas 2 palabras infundieron en la mente del Gillian blanco como un destello de su memoria pasado apareció ante él. Una joven chica más o menos de su edad con el cabello negro y vestía con un traje negro tradicional parecido a un kimono pero sin decoraciones y armada con una katana se hacía llamar así. Él no podía evitar gruñir. “'SHINIGAMI...'” El mero hecho de que era capaz de hablar fue suficiente para sorprender al Guardián, pero fue más allá cuando el Gillian le hizo una pregunta. “'TÚ… ¿PROTEGER?'” El adjuchas guardo silencio durante un largo momento antes de expresar su incredulidad. “¿Puedes hablar? La mayoría de los Gillians no hablan ni siquiera los que ganan conciencia dominate hasta evolucionar a Adjuchas. ¿Que clase de hollow eres?” El Gillian blanco trato de hablar de nuevo abriendo su boca pero lo único que salia era un pequeño chillido. “'Parece que aún no eres capaz de hablar bien. No importa, respecto a tu pregunta; sí. Soy el protector de este bosque de los shinigami que viene aquí, buscando destruir a tantos de nosotros como sea posible, incluso aquellos que no han hecho nada más que existir. Ahora, ven. Si estás así de desarrollado, debes ser poderoso para un Gillian.'” El Gillian inclinó la cabeza al término, sin darse cuenta de la evolución hollow en su mayor parte. De pronto el Guardián saltó sobre el hombro del Gillian blanco, dirigiéndolo en una sola dirección. “'Vamos, reunete con los demás y haremos un viaje al mundo de los vivos a tomarnos un buen festín. Necesitaré tu ayuda en caso de que aparezca a esa escoria de los Shinigamis.'” El Gillian blanco se reunió con el resto de Gillians regulares amontonados en un solo lugar y el blanco se puso por delante de ellos, tal como lo indico el Adjuchas. “Bien, ahora voy a abrir una Garganta y todos entraréis en ella viajar al mundo de los vivos donde nos estarán esperando un buen festín.” El Gillian blanco espero a lo que su pequeño compañero iba hacer, y fue que él extendió sus brazos hacia adelante acomulando una gran cantidad de reiatsu en su cuerpo y la transmitió a través de sus brazos para abrir una especie de portal enorme, tan grande para que un Gillian consiguiera pasar. “'¡Ahora entrad! Conseguid pasar al otro lado.'” ordeno el Adjuchas indicando con un dedo al portal conocido como “Garganta”. Los Gillians y el blanco no tuvieron que pensarlo y simplemente obedecieron lo que el pequeño hollow había dicho, metiéndose uno por uno en el portal oscuro viajando por un largo sendero igualmente oscuro. Después de un breve paseo por la oscuridad, instintivamente el Gillian blanco levantó la mano y arranco una abertura al mundo humano. El blanco fue el primero en salir al exterior y fue seguido con los regulares. El Gillian blanco se quedo a contemplar fascinado por las vistas a su alrededor del mundo humano como algo familiar que había visto antes. No comprendía cual era su ubicación actual, pero sabía que no era donde había vivido anteriormente como ser humano vivo. De pronto su linea de pensamientos fue interrumpida por la voz del Adjuchas en su hombro que tanto le hizo llamar la atención. “'¡En esa dirección, Gillians! ¡El alma de ese Shinigami es mía!'” indico como señalaba hacia adelante. El Gillian blanco no comprendió que era lo que quería decir pero no tardo en saberlo cuando 2 figuras vestidas de negro aparecieron frente a ellos a varios metros. Los 2 parecían jóvenes en comparación y vestían con la misma túnica negra que vestía aquella chica Shinigami. Uno era totalmente calvo y el otro tenia el pelo bien ordenado y de color púrpura. Por un momento el Gillian los miro extrañamente hasta que tuvo varios destellos de aquella extraña chica Shinigami, y eso le hacía hervir de ira al ver como ambos sonreían presumidamente. “Mira parece que al final han venido.” comento sonriendo el Shinigami calvo. Su compañero asintió antes de que su expresión se tensara al ver algo extraño. “Ikkaku, mira eso.” señalo el Shinigami pelo purpura a su compañero con un dedo hacia el medio. Su compañero recién identificado como “Ikkaku” lo miro un poco extraño pero finalmente vio lo que tanto llamo la atención de su compañero y era el extraño Gillian que estaba en medio del resto, salvo que este tenía un color y la cara diferente. “¿Q-qué diablos es eso? ¿Es eso un Gillian?” pregunto Ikkaku conmocionado por la apariencia del aparente “Gillian”. “Esta es la primera vez que veo un Gillian de color blanco y con una apariencia tan horrorosa para mi gusto.” comento Yumichika mientras observaba de arriba a abajo al extraño Gillian. “Bah, de seguro que sera un Gillian cualquiera.” burlo Ikkaku ya no tan impresionado por la apariencia del Gillian. “Mira hay, Ikkaku.” volvió señalar Yumichika hacia el hombro del Gillian blanco. Ikkaku pudo ver una pequeña figura figura marrón y blanco (la cara) subida al hombro del gigante blanco. “Ya hemos encontrado al Raptor.” No hacia falta decir demasiado ya que podía sentir el familiar y poderoso reiatsu que irradiaba del cuerpo del famosos Adjuchas que había matado a una gran cantidad de Shinigamis para mofarse de la Sociedad de Almas. “Vaya, vaya, por fin a decidido dar la cara el muy bastardo.” sonrió con burla Ikkaku mientras ponía su zanpakutō sobre su hombro. “Sera mejor que vaya a recibirlos.” Dando un unos pasos más hacia el ejército de Menos Grande, el tercer asistente de la Décimo onceava División se paro frente al Gillian blanco para que el Adjuchas encima lo viera. “¡Atención, hollows! ¡Estas almas están bajo la protección del jūichibantai, no os dejare que la convirtáis en vuestro menú!” grito Ikkaku tan fuerte para que el Adjuchas lo escuchara. En cambio, el Adjuchas solo se rio maniaticamente. “'Eso esta bien, Shinigami. Pero no te preocupes, a nosotros ya no nos interesan ya las almas humanas y solo hemos venido a por vosotros.'” hablo el Adjuchas con un aire de confianza. Entonces de repente noto que el Gillian sobre que estaba montado en su hombro lanzó un chillido de desafió y empezó a caminar hacia el Shinigami. “'¿Que haces? ¡Vuelve!'” ordeno el Adjuchas pero el Gillian blanco lo ignoro como si no tuviera autoridad sobre él y solo se centro en el pequeño individuo a pocos metros. Ikkaku vio como el Gillian blanco se le acercaba más y este no se había intimidado por su enorme figura, y en cambio solo sonrió como si quisiera aceptar el desafío. “¿Quieres empezar tú? No hay problema...” el Shinigami calvo extendió su zanpakutō con sus manos antes de pronunciar el hechizo de liberación. “¡Nobiro, Hōzukimaru!” una vez pronunciada la frase, la zanpakutō empezó a iluminarse en un resplandor amarillento y cuando se aclaro, la katana se había convertido en una naginata (una lanza tradicional japonesa con una hoja un poco larga y curvada como una hacha) con un penacho de pelo rojo en la punta de atrás del palo. El Gillian miro la nueva arma del Shinigami con curiosidad mientras Ikkaku ensancho un poco su sonrisa hacia su presa antes de tomar impulso y luego salto a una gran altura considerable hasta llegar a la cara del gigante. Ikkaku levanto la naginata preparado para blandirla sobre su objetivo, no sin antes de pronunciar sus palabras favoritas. “¡Recuerda que el nombre del guerrero que va a terminar con tu existencia es- De repente, un enorme puño blanco golpeo a Ikkaku antes de que este tuviera oportunidad su frase y lo envió a volar como una mosca hacia la derecha. Su compañero incluyendo el Adjuchas conocido como “Raptor” quedaron impresionados. El Gillian blanco dejó escapar un rugido triunfante mientras que Yumichika fue a socorrer a su compañero. “Me tienes impresionado. No sabía que también tuvieras buenos reflejos a pesar de tu tamaño.” dijo el Adjuchas sorprendido por la acción del Gillian blanco. “Ahora, Gillians, ¡atacad al resto de Shinigamis!” bramo el Raptor mientras alzaba su mano hacia adelante. Su respuesta fue escuchada cuando el resto de Gillians lanzaron un gran coro de rugidos y caminaron hacia adelante, hacia la ubicación del gran grupo de Shinigamis que conforma la Undécima División. El Gillian blanco fue para acompañarlos cuando sintió que el Raptor bajo de su hombro por alguna razón pero no le importo y continuo con su grupo. “¿Estas bien?” pregunto Yumichika mientras terminaba de levantar a su compañero aturdido por la caída. “Sí, ¿qué diablos a pasado?” pregunto Ikkaku sin entender que fue lo que le golpeo. “Por lo visto ese extraño Gillian te golpeo con su puño y te mando volar hacia aquí.” explico Yumichika. “¿Esa enorme bestia sin cerebro?” pregunto Ikkaku confundido de que un enorme e lento sin cerebro y reflejos le haya dando una buena paliza sin que se diera cuenta. “Tks, juro que le are pagar.” “'No hará falta que lo hagas.'” Tanto Ikkaku como Yumichika miraron hacia adelante para ver al Rapto frente a ellos a pocos metros sonriendo maliciosamente como su mascara se lo permite hacia los 2 Shinigamis. “'¡Os voy a destrozar a todos, tal como lo hice como a vuestros queridos compañeros!'” El Gillian blanco continuo caminando hacia donde estaban sus compañeros Gillians regulares quienes estaban atacando el grupo de Shinigamis y estos tuvieron un momento difícil debido al gran tamaño que los Gillians representaban. De repente vio como uno de los Gillians fue partido por la mitad por una estocada que atravesó el cuerpo y se desvaneció en el aire. La misma ocurrencia sucedió de nuevo con otros 2 Gillians cayendo casi al instante. El Gillian blanco decidió acercarse para ver quien destruía a los demás Gillians y vio que se trataba de un solo hombre pero este tenía algo diferente. Era 2 metros más alto que el resto, tenía una constitución bastante fornida y musculosa, una cicatriz que recorre el lado derecho de su cara en forma vertical y un parche negro cubriendo el ojo izquierdo y sobre su cabeza su melena esta recogido en 9 pinchos hacia arriba, lo que le da un aspecto intimidante. Aquel hombre vestía el mismo uniforme negro de los Shinigamis y encima de este un haori blanco con la insignia 十一 (11) detrás. El era Kenpachi Zaraki, capitán de la Undécima División. Zaraki señalo su zanpakutō hacia el resto de Gillians con una sonrisa que prometía un derramamiento de sangre. “Veo que te lo estas pasando bien.” Entre el hombro derecho de Zaraki surgió una pequeña niña de apariencia linda con el pelo rosado y viste con el mismo uniforme de Shinigami con un brazalete en su brazo izquierdo con el dibujo de la insignia de la Onceava División. Ella es Yachiru Kusajishi, sub capitana de la Onceava División y la persona más cercana a Zaraki. “Bah, ¿te crees que me lo paso bien?” pregunto sarcásticamente Zaraki con aburrimiento. Entonces otros 2 Gillians se le apareció frente a él mirándolo fríamente. Uno abrió la boca y disparo un cero hacia el capitán Shinigami. Yachiru se retiro de su hombro mientras Zaraki sonreía preparando su espada para bloquear el ataque. La enorme ráfaga carmesí se detuvo al instante cuando entro contacto con la espada de Zaraki y con solo agitarla, el cero se deshizo y una ráfaga blanca voló directo hacia el Gillian, recorriendo su cuerpo y lo corto por la mitad. Su cuerpo se desvaneció al instante sin dejar rastro de su reishi. El otro Gillian levanto su pie para intentar aplastarlo y el capitán no se movió de su sitio mientras contemplaba como el enorme pie blanco se aproximaba. Zaraki levanto su espada por encima de él y finalmente el pie logro pisar su objetivo. Sin embargo, el capitán de la Onceava División estaba totalmente ileso debido a que su espada bloqueo el enorme pie que se precipitaba hacia él. “Tks, ¿es una broma?” declaro Zaraki con sarcasmo mientras volvió a agitar su espada y con un solo corte rebano el pie haciendo que el Gillian perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espalda. Después de eso se pudo escuchar varios gritos de victoria y alegría por parte de los miembros de la Onceava División por la hazaña de su glorioso capitán. En cambio, el Gillian blanco, quien observo la carnicería de su propia especie, sintió una intensa ira por ese hombre al creerse que era muy fuerte y aún más cuando los demás Shinigamis aplaudieron a él por su logro. Sin poder contener más sus emociones, el Gillian blanco decidió entrar en combate. “'¡¡¡GRROOOOOAAAAAAHHH!!!'” El estremecedor rugido llamo la atención de todos y voltearon para ver al extraño Gillian de color blanco. Todos los miembros del escuadrón lo miraron con perplejidad y confusión al ver el aspecto intimidante del Gillian blanco. “Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí.” hablo Zaraki con un toque de interés en su voz. “¡Mira eso, Kenny!” hablo con entusiasmo Yachiru. “¡Un Gillian blanco! ¡Ve a por él!” “Jeje, parece que su fuerza es mayor que el resto. Me pregunto si sera capaz de entretenerme un poco.” dijo Zaraki con una sonrisa que prometía un derramamiento de sangre. El Gillian blanco continuo mirando al capitán Shinigami con odio y empezó a cargar un cero entre sus cuernos. Los demás miembros del escuadrón miraron con incredulidad como el cero del Gillian empezó a aumentar de tamaño hasta ser 5 veces más grande de lo que haría un Gillian normal. Ante eso, los ojos de Zaraki se ensancharon por la magnitud del tamaño del cero. “Ese cero es enorme. ¡Dame todo lo que tienes, hollow!” grito como puso su zanpakutō en guardia. Como si quisiera aceptar el desafió, el Gillian blanco disparo su poderoso cero con la intención de acabar con el capitán y todo el escuadrón de un solo golpe pero pronto noto que el cero se detuvo al instante por la misma espada del capitán. Solo esta vez, el capitán noto no solo que era enorme sino que es más poderoso capaz de destruir un pequeño ejército. “No esta mal para un Gillian. Sin embargo...” declaro Zaraki como se deshizo del cero con un movimiento de espada. “¡No es suficiente!” El Gillian blanco miro con incredulidad como su más poderoso cero fue destruido por este “hombrecillo” y no pudo pensar más cuando el capitán se preparo para el asalto. “Ahora me toca a mi...” Sin embargo justo cuando iba a atacar, escucho un estruendo y vio a varios metros como 2 de sus mejores subordinados fueron derrotados por el Adjuchas. “Bueno, por fin te encuentro.” declaro Zaraki al ver por fin al líder de la pandilla antes de dirigir su atención al Gillian blanco. “Ya me encargare de ti al final.” Ikkaku trato de levantarse del suelo a pesar de sus heridas. Mitad de su ropa superior quedaron desgarradas por el combate dejando presenciar heridas ensangrentadas pero no muy profunda por suerte. Sin embargo, él sabía que no era suerte de que no las hiciera más profunda. Era obvio que quería divertirse con ellos antes del final. A su derecha podía ver a su camarada Yumichika más o menos con la misma condición pero estando de pie y parecía tener un brazo fracturado. ‘Kuso, ese bastardo si que es muy fuerte.’ pensó para si Ikkaku en la posición tan lamentable en que se encontraba. “'¡Jajaja! ¡Que patético!'” río el Adjuchas con diversión al ver a sus oponentes casi derrotados. “'Tengo que reconocer que habéis hecho un buen trabajo en soportar bien mis ataques. Los demás que se enfrentaron a mi antes que vosotros no duraron mucho más tiempo. ¡Ahora desaparecerás!'” rio de de nuevo como se acercaba a Ikkaku, quien apenas logro ponerse de pie con dificultad y este esbozaba una sonrisa engreída hacia el verdugo enmascarado. “Pues precisamente es por eso que estamos aquí. Hemos venido a vengarnos de ti por la muerte de muchos de los nuestros en este momento.” declaro Ikkaku al Adjuchas, haciendo que este entrecerrara los ojos debajo de la máscara. “'Pues más vale que vayas a honrarlos en el olvido de una vez.'” Una vez dicho esto, el Adjuchas se preparo para terminar con el joven Shinigami calvo desgarrando su cabeza con sus afiladas garras. Sin embargo justo cuando el Adjuchas iba a lograr su objetivo, una mano atrapo la del Adjuchas deteniendo su avance. Los ojos del Adjuchas se abrieron con incredulidad y volteo hacia el dueño de la mano siendo nada más y nada menos que el capitán de la Onceava División. “Capitán...” gimió Ikkaku con poca dificultad. “Veo que te ha dado una buena paliza este bastardo, ¿no?” hablo Zaraki tranquilamente. “Mis disculpas, Yumichika y yo no pudimos lidiar con él.” sonrió un poco avergonzado Ikkaku. “Al menos habéis salido de una sola pieza, calvito.” dijo Yachiru como se posiciono al lado de Ikkaku con una sonrisa divertida. Ikkaku frunció el ceño por la ofensa que le dio la pequeña subcapitana sobre su imagen. “Te he dicho que no me llames ‘calvito’.” Yachiru solo se rió por el carácter “malhumorado” que daba Ikkaku. Arto de estar en esta posición, el Adjuchas trato de librarse pero entonces fue recibido por un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla que le hizo retroceder. “'¡Aaah, escoria!'” gruño el Adjuchas un poco dolorido por el golpe. “'¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme de esa manera?'” Sin embargo, Zaraki solo miro con indiferencia al lamentable hollow como si esperara algo. “'Pagaras por esto, ¡muere!'” grito como planto una mano abierta hacia el capitán y cargo un potente cero en ella. El cero salio disparado como un proyectil y le dio de lleno al capitán quien permaneció inmóvil sin mover un dedo y levanto una gran cortina de humo por la devastadora fuerza. Los demás miembros observaron preocupados el poderoso cero del Adjuchas mientras el propio Adjuchas sonreía satisfecho por haber eliminado a esa “escoria” de una vez, pero de pronto escucho una risita que le llamo bastante la atención. Cuando se asentó el polvo, Zaraki se encontraba en la misma posición en la que se encontraba sin NINGUNA herida en su cuerpo luciendo con esa enorme sonrisa maniática aunque su haroi y parte de su uniforme quedaron chamuscados por el ataque. “¿Esto es todo? ¿Solo das eso?” rio Zaraki como si no se hubiera visto afectado. El Adjuchas lo miro con pura incredulidad como su máscara lo permitió. No podía creer que este “simple Shinigami” haya sobrevivido a su ataque más mortífero. “'¿Q-qué a pasado? Deberías estar muerto.'” gruño indignado el Adjuchas, haciendo que Zaraki se riera un poco. "Este es nuestro grandioso capitán de la Onceava División, Kenpachi Zaraki." informo Ikkaku al lado de su capitán. El Adjuchas gruño incrédulo a lo que acababa de escuchar. "¿¡Un capitán Shinigami!?" "Así es, y en comparación con él, tu eres una escoria." burlo de nuevo Ikkaku. En construcción... "Haber si lo he entendido bien." hablo Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, comandante en jefe de las fuerzas armadas de la Sociedad de Almas y capitán de la Primera División, frente a Zaraki y Hitsugaya. "Durante la invasión de Menos Grande y el Raptor-uno, apareció una especie de Gillian de color blanco que os causo problemas y se dejo escapar?" Frente a él estaban los capitanes Zaraki y Hitsugaya, y detrás de ellos estaban los demás capitanes de las 13 Divisiones de ataque de la Sociedad de Almas formando 2 grupos de fila. Kenpachi y Hitsugaya habían regresado de su misión del mundo de los vivos para informar al comandante Yamamoto sobre los hechos, todo lo que sucedió en la batalla y sobre el Gillian blanco. "Sí, es la primera vez que me he encuentro con un hollow como ese, y debo de reconocer que era más fuerte, más rápido y inteligente que el resto." informo Zaraki con una sonrisa haciendo que Yamamoto arqueara una ceja. "Aquel Gillian era totalmente distinto cuando Matsumoto y yo llegamos al campo de batalla, nunca habíamos visto un Gillian de color blanco." hablo Tōshirō para mantener al resto de capitanes al corriente de la situación. "Bien, explicanos, Hitsugaya, que aspecto tenía ese hollow." insistió Yamamoto. "Sí, tal como lo han oído, todo su cuerpo era totalmente de color blanco por lo que era único entre los demás Gillians. Su máscara también se veía diferente a la demás. Era igualmente blanca solo que tenía un aspecto bastante salvaje y un poco aterradora. Recuerdo que tenía como dos líneas o franjas de color roja que recorrían desde la frente a través de los ojos hasta la mandíbula inferior. Por ultimo tenía 2 cuernos orientados, uno en cada lado, apuntando hacia adelante. Por lo que vi, podía disparar un cero entre esos cuernos." Los presentes asimilaron hasta el ultima tramo de información del pequeño capitán sobre las características que describían a dicho hollow. Tras hacerlo uno de los capitanes, Byakuya Kuchiki, capitán de la Sexta División y jefe de la familia aristocrática más prestigiosa, el Clan Kuchiki fue el primero en hablar. "Según en el informe de Kenpachi, ese hollow también fue capaz de disparar un cero de color negro de gran potencia, ¿no es así?" "Sí, fue después de lograra regenerar su brazo cortado por Zaraki. La potencia de ese cero era diferente a los que yo había visto antes." respondió Tōshirō en voz baja al recordar la devastadora fuerza del extraño cero que tuvo que bloquear con su espada para salvar las vidas de todo incluso tomando el riesgo de debilitar su bankai y ser el único en recibir la mayor parte. "A decir verdad nunca había visto un cero con una potencia devastadora." "¿Y aún así lo dejaron escapar?" pregunto Yamamoto tras un breve momento de silencio. "Comandante, él se retiro junto con el Raptor-uno antes de que pudiéramos llegar hasta él. No pude acabar con ellos porque el capitán Zaraki quiso hacer los honores." explico Tōshirō con la ultima frase con aparente sarcasmo en su tono. Zaraki simplemente resoplo por el comentario pero no dijo nada mientras miraba al anciano comandante quien tenía una mirada severa. "No hay que subestimar el enemigo, nunca…" "No te preocupes, la próxima vez que me lo encuentre lo matare y no le dejare escapar." Tōshirō entrecerró ahora sus ojos pero no dijo nada más por un momento antes de volver a hablar al recordar un detalle. "Por cierto, cuando esa cosa libero esa gran cantidad de reiatsu sentí que podía igualar a la de un Adjuchas promedio." Esta respuesta sorprendió al resto de capitanes presentes por esta revelación. Todo el mundo sabía que los Gillians eran la clase más baja de los Menos Grande y hasta un capitán no tendría problemas en hacerlo frente. En cambió los Adjuchas es la segunda etapa más fuerte de los Menos siendo el doble de fuerte que los Gillians. Jamas habían pensado que apareciera un Gillian tan singular que fuera capaz de igualar la fuerza de su sucesor evolutivo. "¿¡Un Adjuchas!? ¡Eso es absurdo!" exclamo indignada Soi fon capitana de la Segunda División y comandante de las Fuerzas Especiales. Más murmuros se escucharon en medio de la reunión en la sala en cuestión a esto hasta que 3 golpes de bastón del comandante en jefe fueron lo suficiente para calmar la situación. "¡Silencio, por favor!" exclamo Yamamoto como puso orden "Ya he oído bastante. Capitán Kurotsuchi, ¿puedes decirnos que has detectado sobre la firma de reiatsu en la zona donde se encontraba Kenpachi?" Uno de los capitanes, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, capitán de la Duodécima División y actual presidente del Instituto tecnológico de Ciencia y Desarrollo, se puso en frente para hablar. "Sí. He estado analizando los acontecimientos ocurridos en la zona, y creo que es necesario que escuchéis esto." hablo con un tono serio. "Desde un principio, cuando la Onceava División había acabado con el resto de los Gillians, detectamos la presencia de otro, pero este tenía algo muy inusual que el resto de Menos Grande." Otro de los capitanes, Jūshirō Ukitake, capitán de la Decimotercera División no pudo evitar preguntar esto. "¿A que te refieres?" "Por lo visto cuando el capitán Zaraki le corto el brazo, detectamos que sus emociones se disparo al verse en grave peligro o la oleada de ira o furia que sintió y esto hizo que su reiatsu se disparara a niveles muy alto. Lo cierto que el proceso es muy similar cuando un alma plus activa sus instintos de supervivencia." Los presentes escucharon el informe del capitán de la Duodécima División y la sala se quedo en silencio. "Sin embargo, todo ese poder obtenido por las fuertes emociones de ira disminuyo drásticamente porque lo malgasto con ese supuesto cero negro que ya han mencionado y su fuerza volvió a la normalidad antes de regresar al Hueco Mundo. Eso es todo." concluyo el científico. La sala se quedo nuevamente en silencio con cada uno procesando la información que les acababa de dar en sus cabezas, y unos no podían evitar expresar su conmoción por un caso como este. Entre ellos estaba el Kaname Tōsen, capitán de la Novena División, y permanentemente ciego. "¿De verdad existe un ser como ese?" Otro capitán decidió hablar para expresar su curiosidad, siendo el capitán de la Séptima División, Sajin Komamura que de sin duda es el más alto entre los Shinigamis teniendo una altura de 2,88 metros de altura y la identidad de su rostro queda puesta en un misterio para los demás debido al gran casco que cubría su cabeza. Sin embargo es el más leal a la Sociedad de Almas. "Pero, ¿cómo es posible que exista un hollow de tal poder incluso siendo un Gillian." "Es verdad, generalmente los Gillians no son tan fuertes y para nosotros derrotarlos es como un juego de niños. Quien diría que apareciera un monstruo como ese." comento Shunsui Kyōraku, capitán de la Octava División. "De cualquier modo, esta criatura sera una grave amenaza para la Sociedad de Almas si se hace más poderoso mientras más lo ignoremos. Si es cierto lo que dijo Kurotsuchi no quiero ni imaginarme como sera cuando llegue a ser un Adjuchas." Estoy de acuerdo. Sin embargo, como no podemos acceder al Hueco Mundo, no tenemos más remedio que ignorarla de momento. A partir de este momento enviaremos un equipo de reconocimiento liderado por el capitán Kurotsuchi para patrullar Ciudad Karakura para recolectar muestras de reishi del hollow e investigarla para saber como reaccionan ante otros hollows. Quiero me mandéis un mensaje a todos vuestros subordinados sobre ese hollow, que a partir de hoy se le conocerá con el nombre en clave: Shiro." hablo Yamamoto hacia sus compatriotas. Con un golpe de bastón sobre el suelo, se termina la reunión, y los capitanes se retira de la sala hacia sus respectivos puestos e informar cada bando sobre el infame hollow blanco. Entre ellos, uno en particular, el capitán de la Quinta División, Sōsuke Aizen se quedo muy pensativo sonriente al reflexionar sobre la existencia de tal hollow. "Así que hay es donde has estado, Ichigo Kurosaki. Hmm... tal vez debería retrasar mis planes de traición hasta que él se desarrolle plenamente. A pesar de que el chico fuera devorado por ese hollow, su hollow interno; White, logro fusionarse con él para dominar la conciencia del que lo devoro y finalmente logro llegar a la etapa Menos Grande. Le haré un Arrancar cuando se desarrolle por completo. Él sera el instrumento de mi victoria." Fin del capitulo